<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Imperial Dynasty - The Training by myquietself (inochidzuna)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054352">Imperial Dynasty - The Training</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inochidzuna/pseuds/myquietself'>myquietself (inochidzuna)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Imperial Dynasty [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Corporal Punishment, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Relationship, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, Master/Slave, Non-Consensual Touching, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Situational Humiliation, Slave Training, Slut Shaming, Total Power Exchange, Training</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:20:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inochidzuna/pseuds/myquietself</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Emperor has allowed her to his harem but she needs to be trained to serve him. He assigns his personal steward to train her to his requirements. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Imperial Dynasty [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my original work of fiction. Please read the warnings.<br/>I started writing the smut and I can't seem to stop. Poor Shu Rong goes through a lot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> beloved Consort. Consort Li manages the Imperial Harem.” the Emperor introduced the man that was wearing the uniform of a Senior Palace Attendant when she was brought to this room earlier. Usually, it would be the Empress that manages the harem. If there was no Empress then the highest ranking Imperial Consort would hold that privilege. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shu Rong had almost forgotten the presence of the other man in the room. Consort Li was no longer dressed in the uniform but instead wearing a dark green </span>
  <em>
    <span>quju</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was a tall man, almost as tall as His Majesty and boyishly handsome. Consort Li gave a nod in greeting, a genial smile on his full lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A look of confusion showed on Shu Rong’s face before she averted her gaze. Why would the Emperor’s highest ranking consort wear the clothes of a Palace Attendant earlier? And aren’t they castrated men? Shu Rong flushed again when she realized where her thoughts had led her – thinking about a man’s sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Our </span>
  </em>
  <span>beloved Consort serves </span>
  <em>
    <span>us </span>
  </em>
  <span>well and will train you to do the same.” the Emperor continued, not planning to explain despite noticing her confusion. “You will obey him as you would </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Do you understand?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Núbì understands and obeys Bìxià’s instruction” she responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Emperor stood up to leave, having achieved the purpose of his visit here, knowing that his instructions will be carried out well. Consort Li, seeing His Majesty standing, immediately announced His Majesty’s departure from the room so that the attendants waiting outside would open the door and attend to the Emperor. He would remain here for now, to attend to the responsibility given to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shu Rong bowed, as is the protocol when the Emperor leaves the room, but also to hide her nakedness. In truth, she had nothing to worry about. The attendants serving the Emperor were elites – they knew their place and would never put their eyes on His Majesty’s person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A robe dropped over her and a pair of soft shoes were placed in front of her, startling her out of her thoughts. “Come on, put it on and follow me". Consort Li's voice was mellow and firm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shu Rong thanked him and hastily pulled on the robe, glad to be able to cover herself up. The fuzziness from her arousal had faded and as she became more aware, she had become more self-conscious about her state of undress. Consort Li waited until she fastened the robe’s belt before he started walking, expecting her to follow him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Diànxià</span>
  </em>
  <span>, what about outer robes?” she asked as it was not proper to be seen in public with just this thin robe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t need it. Come along quickly” he replied, before continuing to walk. She had no choice but to follow him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Shu Rong’s relieve, Consort Li walked further into the building. He lead her through a several long corridors before they reached the outdoors. Then they walked through a maze of lanes surrounded by tall imposing walls before arriving at a small isolated courtyard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had feared that they would meet other people but throughout the journey to the courtyard, they did not meet anyone. The corridors were empty, and the lanes were long and quiet; the gates along the lanes were closed. She would have thought that the entire place was abandoned but the areas they passed through were very well kept and clean.</span>
</p><p><span>At the gate leading to the courtyard was where she finally saw other people. Two imperial guards were at the door. They opened the gate immediately and then silently bowed low in respect as Consort Li</span> <span>and Shu Rong walked past them into the courtyard. The gate was shut behind them, leaving both of them alone again. </span></p><p>
  <span>The door leading to the main room was already open.  Following Consort Li, Shu Rong stepped inside the main hall, she saw that the room was minimally furnished. On the left and right of the main hall were arches leading to the side rooms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a large screen in the hall. Walking behind the screen, Consort Li moved towards the raised platform at the back of the hall, there was a low long table with a cushion for sitting on the platform. It was the only visible seat in the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat down on the raised platform, his robes falling around him neatly and almost soundlessly. Shu Rong had noticed during the walk to the courtyard that Consort Li’s tended to move quietly and elegantly. His movements were light and fast but not rushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shū Rong stood in front of him, not knowing what to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sit down" Consort Li told her. Seeing no other seating, she sat down where she was standing. Seating on the floor was usually only used during formal events and functions. Even though she had learned to sit this way since childhood, it was not the most comfortable. Shu Rong sat back on her heels, with her feet close together, knees touching each other and her back straight. Her hands were clasp and resting on her thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Unclasp your hands, rest them on your knees, palm down" Consort Li instructed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She complied and placed her hands as instructed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, tilt your head up, keep it straight but lower your eyes" came the next instruction and she adjusted her body as instructed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is the position that you will assume when you are not otherwise occupied, when you are waiting for an order, or after you have completed an order. In other words, this is your default position. Do you remember?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Núbì remember but _why_? Consort Li, núbì does not know what a tribute does? Bìxià has ordered núbì to learn from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Diànxià,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but what will nùbì learn?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shu Rong had so many questions she wanted to ask but what she wants to know the most was someone to explain to her what her purpose was here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Consort Li sighed inwardly. Shu Rong is after all just a young women who has never been out of the boudoir and her exposure to worldly matters are limited.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Běnwáng, will do you a favour and explain things to you just this once" he told her before continuing "You were given to Bìxià as a tribute. This means you belong to Bìxià. You were most fortunate because most tributes are rewarded to ministers or sent to serve the army. Bìxià has never accepted any tributes into the harem before. However, our Lord is merciful - knowing that you are of noble blood, our Lord has allowed you to remain in the harem."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shu Rong paled as she realised that what her peers were gossiping about was not unfounded.  Becoming a lowly concubine or an army prostitute may have been her fate had His Majesty not been merciful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should be grateful that not only have you received Bìxià favour to enter the Imperial Harem but our Lord cares enough to ensure you are given training. Your presence here is at Bìxià pleasure. As such, you must strive to please our Lord." His words were deliberately phrased to foster her thankfulness to His Majesty and to remind that making His Majesty happy is important for her continued stay in the Harem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it worked as after hearing his words, Shu Rong was filled with gratitude towards His Majesty and also fear that she may be cast out if she loses His favour. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Diànxià,</span>
  </em>
  <span> how can </span>
  <em>
    <span>núbì </span>
  </em>
  <span>please Bìxià?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Obedience, submission and devotion to our Lord"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shu Rong repeated the words slowly, "Obedience, submission and devotion...but how?" She wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It starts with obedience and submission in all your actions. Devotion will be a natural progression. Běnwáng will help you in this."</span>
</p><p><span>"Thank</span> <span>you</span><em><span> Diànxià</span></em><span>." Shu Rong replied, unknowingly falling further into the trap. </span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Training - Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shu Rong will be trained to serve the Emperor. She quickly learns that disobedience will not be tolerated.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Training will start tomorrow, for today, you will have a meal, wash and sleep." Consort Li gave Shu Rong her schedule for the rest of the day. For the rest of her training, she would also find that all her activities were strictly controlled. </p><p>“Come, běnwáng will show you where you will sleep. You are not to leave the room without permission.” Consort Li led her to a room which was past the archway on the right side of the hall. </p><p>The room had an open doorway which would usually have curtains hanging for privacy and heat was missing. There was a <em> kang </em>bed built on the wall directly facing the door, the bed was not heated since the weather was still warm but it had a simple cotton mat on top of it and a blanket folded at one end. At one corner was a rack for clothes and a washstand. To the left of the room was another open doorway door that led to a bathing room. This room too was minimally furnished. </p><p>Shu Rong mentally went through the items she had brought with her, she had some things that would make the room more habitable. Looking around, she could not see any of her things. "<em> Diànxià </em>, nùbì things…" she asked.</p><p>"Slaves do not own things, rest assured, the items have been sent back to your previous family home" he informed her before continuing "What is appropriate will be provided to you." </p><p>“But, Shu Rong needs those things!” she responded petulantly. </p><p>“Oh, did a slave just demand something from her Master?” Consort Li said in a mocking tone.</p><p>“You don’t own me!” Shu Rong retorted. </p><p>Perhaps her anger gave her courage or perhaps Consort Li's genial persona did not seem threatening. But mostly, it was because the past weeks had been difficult for her. And today had overwhelmed her and she was tired. She just wanted something familiar.</p><p>“Běnwáng had thought to allow you to rest for today but you need to learn that rudeness and disrespect cannot be tolerated” there was a sharpness in Consort Li's usually gentle voice that frightened her. </p><p>Before she could react, Consort Li had roughly grabbed hold of her hair and half dragged her to the bed. She laid there for a while stunned at the sudden violence. Seeing that Consort Li had left the room, she made a move to get off the bed, wanting to run or hide away from the frightening man. </p><p>She had not even stepped off the bed when the Consort Li came back to the room, Grabbing her hair again, he used it to force her to bend over against the bed with her upper body pressed down to the bed. He held her down by her nape with one hand while the other ripped the robe from her body. Shu Rong struggled, legs kicking as she cried loudly “No, nùbì knows her mistake, please <em> Diànxià, </em>please nùbì knows her mistake”. </p><p>There was a loud crack behind her and then she felt the burning pain across her bottom. She sobbed as her hands reached back to cover herself, only to feel the implement hitting her hands. Letting go of her nape, Consort Li, tied her wrists tightly together behind her with a strip of cloth from her robe before continuing to hit her on her bottom and back of her hips, each strike felt like a knife cutting into her skin. </p><p>Shu Rong cried as she kept begging for forgiveness, she kicked and tried to avoid the strikes but Consort Li had her firmly pressed down onto the bed. Her loud cries faded into incoherent mumbles as her energy waned and she stopped avoiding the strikes. Seeing that she had stopped struggling and was lying passively, he stopped hitting her. </p><p>“Tell Běnwáng, who are you?” Consort Li asked her. </p><p>“Shu Rong is a slave” she stuttered out her reply between sobs. </p><p>"And who is your Master?" he asked again, hitting her bottom several times.</p><p>"<em>Diànxià </em>is nùbì's Master" she sobbed out. As the Lord of the Harem, Consort Li by default was her Master. </p><p>“Good, and will you disrespect your betters in future?” he asked as he rubbed her welted skin. </p><p>Her breath hitched and she tried to shrink from his touch.</p><p>Consort Li spanked her “Běnwáng is waiting for your answer”. </p><p>“No, <em> Diànxià, </em>nùbì will not,” she replied, through her tears. </p><p>“Good, now you will stay still and count each hit. You will receive 20. After each hit, you will admit your mistake and plead for forgiveness. If you move, miss a count or is slow to count, you will get 2 extra for each mistake. Do you understand?” </p><p>Shu Rong was filled with horror at his word, the painful torment was not over. Her body was trembling, tears continuously flowing when she thought of the pain. </p><p>A palm hitting her sore bottom woke her from her thoughts. “When a question is asked, answer immediately” he scolded her. </p><p>“Yes, <em> Diànxià, </em>nùbì understands” this time she hastily responded. </p><p>“Stay still and count” was the warning she got before the whip hit her. </p><p>She moved before she could stop herself, but she immediately counted “One, <em> Diànxià, nùbì </em> was wrong, <em>nùbì</em> pleads for forgiveness.” </p><p>“Twenty two” informed her, not saying anything else. Shu Rong gritted her teeth and forced herself to stay still. When the next hit fell, she managed to keep herself still. </p><p>“Two, <em>Diànxià, nùbì </em> was wrong, <em>nùbì</em> pleads for forgiveness.” </p><p>“Three, <em>Diànxià, nùbì </em> was wrong, <em>nùbì</em> pleads for forgiveness.” </p><p>By the 22nd hit, her body was drench with sweat. She was trembling uncontrollably but had not moved to avoid the blows. “Twenty two, <em>Diànxià, nùbì </em> was wrong, <em>nùbì</em> pleads for forgiveness.” she rasp out, between hitching sobs. </p><p>“You’re forgiven” the earlier sharpness from his tone was gone, the mellow and gentle voice was soothing to Shu Rong’s tattered nerves. </p><p>“Now, what do you do when your Master gives you something?” Consort Li reminded her as he ran a calming hand down her back, petting her slowly.</p><p>"<em>N</em><em>ùbì</em> has to give thanks?" she answered hesitantly, unsure.</p><p>"That's right. Go ahead." he answered approvingly. </p><p>Shu Rong struggled to drop to her knees, her wrists were still tied behind her, making it difficult to balance. Every move seemed to aggravate her welted bottom and thighs. Kneeling in front on him, she thanked him for his guidance before performing a Dùnshǒu, i.e. kowtow. </p><p>Consort Li looked down at the kneeling slave. She was still crying, soft whimpers escaping her lips occasionally. She sucked in oxygen in gulping hitches through her tears, making her generous breast heave. She must have bitten her lips something during the punishment as it was puffy, giving her a pouty look. She looked so pitiful but yet so seductive.</p><p>Shu Rong looked at the man standing in front of her. He was holding a crop in his hand, the same one that was used to hit her. Consort Li dropped the crop on the bed and stooped to pick her up in his arms. Bringing her into the bathing room, he made her kneel next to the tub. </p><p>Taking the dipper, he scooped the lukewarm water and poured it over her. She whimpered as the lukewarm water touched her welts. However, she had learnt her lesson and kneeled next to the tub docilely. </p><p>“Do you need to release yourself?”</p><p>“Yes <em> Diànxià” </em>she blushed as she responded. </p><p><em> “ </em> Go ahead <em> .” </em></p><p>“Here <em> Diànxià? </em>” he wanted her to urinate where she kneeled?</p><p>“Yes, the waste will flow down the drain.” he pointed to a grated hole beside her. </p><p>Shu Rong, tried to let go, but having him stand there made it difficult. </p><p>“Do you need help?” without waiting for her to respond, he pressed down on her full bladder. It was embarrassing but it worked as her muscles released the urine. Once done, he scooped the lukewarm water and poured it over her several times, washing away the waste.</p><p>Consort Li took the washcloth hanging on the lip of the tub, soaped it up and quickly scrubbed the sweat away from her. She startled when he reached between her legs, but a warning tap to her bottom stilled her. He made her spread her legs as he meticulously washed away the sticky wetness from her earlier arousal. The rough fibers of the cloth gliding between her legs made her feel warm and tingly, just like when the Emperor touched her before. A moan slipped from her and the hand wiping her stopped. </p><p>“Are you getting aroused?” Consort Li asked, his hand, this time without the cloth probed the folds of her sex. His fingers slid easily between her folds, he reached for her clit and found that the nub was exposed and swollen. </p><p>“<em> Bìxià </em> was right, you are in heat” he teased her as he pinched the sensitive nub. “You like it when you’re touched here isn’t it?” the finger pinched and rubbed the nub.</p><p>“<em> Diànxià, </em>uahhh… what are you doing?” she moaned “it feels good”.</p><p>The warm feeling in her stomach and between her legs was building, she could feel the heat spreading throughout her body, her skin was tingling. She leaned forward on the tub, bracing herself, she could feel her muscles tensing, like she was preparing for something to happen, she was so close to having it, she would feel complete. </p><p>“Do you want to come? Do you want to orgasm?” he asked her, finally naming the pleasure she was seeking.</p><p>“<em> Diànxià, </em> please, please, feels so good, yes please, <em> nùbì </em> wants to come”. Just a bit more, a little bit more, if he would rub a bit harder, she knows she would, she would reach it, she would be able to come.  </p><p>Consort Li removed his hand. </p><p>“No!” she wailed, her tied hands struggled against their bonds. She wanted to reach between her legs to touch herself. “<em> Diànxià, </em>please, please.”</p><p>“No, your orgasm belongs to our Lord. Without <em> Bìxià </em> permission, you cannot come.” he informed her. </p><p>Consort Li, ignored her sobs as he continued to wash her, this time avoiding her clit. Her sob's tapered off but the frustration in her lingered. With her body clean, he washed her hair before bundling her up in a wide cotton cloth. Then he released her bound wrists and made her clean her teeth and combed her hair. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Training - Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After being punished, Shu Rong endures another challenge.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clean and dry, she was led back into the room naked. Still timid and docile after her punishment, she looked on as Consort Li pushed the cotton mat and blanket off the kang bed. </p><p>He noticed her gaze. "Bad behaviour has its consequences, the things given to you are privileges and can be taken away at anytime." he said, letting her know that due to her behaviour, she would be sleeping on the bed without the mat or blanket. </p><p>“Are you hungry?” </p><p>At his question, she realised that she was indeed hungry and thirsty. Her last meal was before dawn. It was now late evening. Her stomach rumbled “Yes, Diànxià.”</p><p>“If you behave well, maybe you’ll eat tomorrow” was the cruel response she got. </p><p>He instructed her to get on the bad and lay on her front. She struggled up the bed, thankful that she was not made to lay on her back. Her bottom and thighs were still sore and putting pressure on them would hurt more.</p><p>Consort Li fastened leather cuffs to her wrists and ankles. The bed had several metal rings embedded into it. He connected the cuffs to the rings at the four corners of the bed before walking away. The chains kept her cuffed to the bed in a spread eagle position. </p><p>Thinking that he had left the room, she tugged at the cuffs. A crack sounded and pain spread over her bottom, eliciting a cry of anguish from Shu Rong. </p><p>"Still not being obedient?" </p><p>"<em>Diànxià, nùbì</em> know her mistake.” </p><p>Luckily he chose not to punish her again. Instead, something was placed near her head. She stretched her neck to look at it. It was a shallow bowl filled with water in front of her. </p><p>“You may drink” he pushed it closer to her mouth. How was she to drink it? The angle was too awkward. “Use your tongue, lick it”. Hesitantly, she opened her mouth and licked the water. It was just boiled water, but to her dry mouth, it was heavenly. Her actions became more desperate as she tried to lick the water up as fast as possible. </p><p>“Good girl, not only do you go into heat like a dog but you drink like one too. Maybe you should be called <em>xiǎo gǒu</em> (puppy)” he commented offhandedly, petting her head as he retrieved the bowl, making her fill with shame. </p><p>Behind her, she heard a sound of a bottle opening and a medicinal fragrance filled the air. Cold liquid was poured on her bottom before warm hands rubbed the welts on her skin. Initially it hurt but soon the pain faded as the medicinal oil worked. She sighed with relief as she felt herself relaxing into the massage. </p><p>But then she felt his hands spreading her cheeks. She tugged on the cuff, panicked. </p><p>"Don't fuss" Consort Li said as his fingers moved to their target. </p><p>He poured the oil between her cheeks, his finger gently massaging the puckered entrance of her anus. She instinctively clenched her muscle but the finger continued the gentle massage. Slowly, the tense muscle relaxed and softened, allowing the tip of his finger to slip in. The gentle massage continued, stopping only briefly to add more oil.  Even as she cried for him to stop, her body reacted to the stimulation, her core was getting wet, the lips of her slit were starting to glisten with her arousal. </p><p>"You fight this, but you're going into _heat_ again <em>xiǎo gǒu gǒu</em>" his words were humiliating but Shu Rong could not deny that her sex getting wet. Even though it felt uncomfortable initially, Consort Li's soft touches to her back hole made her feel good, not like the explosive pleasure from earlier but a slow simmering comfortable feeling. </p><p>He rotated his finger, rubbing the sensitive skin and nerve endings just inside her anus, occasionally pushing against her inner muscle. Consort Li added more oil to his finger and continued to push into the tight hole. Finally the inner muscle of her sphincter relaxed from the massage and also from the effect of the medicinal oil. Though her muscles had relaxed, her hole was still tight. Consort Li pushed through the slight resistance, allowing her anus to open to accept his finger all the way to his third knuckle. Shu Rong squealed at the sudden uncomfortable intrusion, the simmering pleasure she was experiencing was lost to the pain. She struggled and tried to escape the intrusion but her bonds held fast. </p><p>Trapped between the hard bed below her and the finger in her anus, her movement made Consort Li’s finger push more deeply into her. Automatically, her anal muscles contracted, trying to expel finger, making it hurt even more as his finger continuously pump into her. He ignored her cries that demanded for him to stop.</p><p>"Relax, and it won't hurt" he told her. but in her panic, her sphincter muscles fought the penetration.</p><p>Her clenching muscles gripped his finger tightly but could not stop him from pumping his finger in and out of the small hole. Her anal muscles were still forced to accommodate the intrusion. </p><p>She was relieved when Consort Li finally withdrew his finger. But her relief was short-lived as she felt a cold hard object touched her anus, it was a anal plug. The steel plug was as long as Consort Li’s finger. Its tip was as wide as a finger but was a bit wider towards the middle, at the other end of the plug was a base that would rest between her cheeks. The plug was lubricated with the same medicinal oil and then pushed firmly into her anus without giving her time to adapt.</p><p>Consort Li stood up and washed his hands at the washing stand.</p><p>"You'll keep that inside you tonight. If it drops out, you’ll be punished.” he instructed her “Go to sleep now and I'll see you in the morning." </p><p>Wiping his hand dry, he walked out of the room. Shu Rong heard his footsteps fading and then the sound of the heavy courtyard gate opening and closing. In the silence that followed, the events of the day rushed through her mind, accompanied by the aches, pains and frustrations that she experienced. A tsunami of emotion overwhelmed her and despite the numerous times she had cried today, she found herself crying again. She sobbed and wailed her pain until she finally fell asleep due to exhaustion. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Training - Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our protagonist learns the rules.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Read the story tags, warnings apply. Be a responsible reader. Do not read if you are underage...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Awareness came to her slowly. Half awake, she felt the chill from the early morning over her skin, it made her want to curl up and burrow under her blankets. But as she moved, she found herself stuck, unable to move. She struggled rattling the chains holding her to the bed. Her heart was pounding with fear, she looked around in the semi-dark room, trying to see where she was before she remembered the events of the past day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Xiǎo gǒu gǒu</span>
  </em>
  <span> is awake?” The voice made her jump. It was Consort Li. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room suddenly lit up as an attendant came into the room and lit the hanging lanterns before leaving the room. In the background, she could also hear the sound of people moving around. The silent courtyard from the day before suddenly bustled with life. It made her even more aware of her nakedness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Consort Li walked over to the bed. “Was </span>
  <em>
    <span>gǒu gǒu</span>
  </em>
  <span> obedient?” A warm hand was placed on her back, petting her. The touch was somehow calming her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Diànxià?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she said questioningly, head still muddled and her voice rough from sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hand moved lower and lower to caress her bottom, the welts were not as swollen as the night before, but the injured skin had turned a dark purplish red. Shu Rong whimpered as her tender bottom was stroked. Consort Li pulled apart her cheeks, and saw that the silver base of the plug was still resting between her cheek, the hard plug still fully embedded inside her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” he pulled the plug out slightly giving it a twist before pushing it back in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You may complete your morning ablutions and get dressed, but keep the plug in.” he told her as he freed her ankles and wrists. “Come to the hall once you’re done.” he instructed before leaving the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Diànxià</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she responded. Moving gingerly to sit up, she winced as her sore bottom and thighs touched the hard bed. She could also feel the hard metal inside her moving deeper as she put her weight on it. It was not painful anymore but it was uncomfortable. Afraid that it would slip out, she stood up slowly, and took a step forward. The plug moved but did not slip out. She walked towards the bathing room, still moving slowly, careful not to aggravate her injury. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bathing room was also brightly lit. She did not notice her surroundings yesterday but now as she looked around, she noticed that other than a tub in the room, there was also a toilet hiding behind a screen at the corner of the room with a flush to allow waste water to be drained away. There is also drainage set in the floor that allows bath water to be drained away easily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a low stool with toiletries set next to the bathtub. Toweling clothes and a set of robes were also prepared. The tub was empty of water, but she noticed that there was an outlet for running water. Turning it on, she realised that the water was hot, it was probably recently heated by a boiler. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shu Rong quickly washed up and put on the prepared clothes. Just like yesterday, she was given only an underrobe, but having spent the whole night without any clothes, she was grateful for what she received. She combed and put up her hair in a simple low bun and held it up with the hair with the silver hairpin she was given. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She went to the main hall and found Consort Li sitting on the platform while reading a book. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Diànxià, jīn ān"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shu Rong greeted as she kneeled, and bowed low in obeisance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He placed the book he was reading down on the table in front of him. "Get up</span>
  <span>” he told her. She thanked him and she straightened her body before sitting down as he had instructed her last night. As she sat back on her heels, she winced as she put pressure on her sore bottom and thighs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is your duty to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bìxià? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Do you still remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Núbi</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s duty is to please </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bìxià. Núbi</span>
  </em>
  <span> must be obedient, submissive and devoted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bìxià.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she answered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shu Rong had been taught this ideology since young, so it was not difficult to remember it. A good wife is obedient to her husband, yields totally to her husband will and wholeheartedly devotes herself to her husband. He is her god. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bìxià </span>
  </em>
  <span>has taken her into the Imperial Harem and even if there was no ceremony, he is, to her, _</span>
  <em>
    <span>her husband</span>
  </em>
  <span>_ for life. So she _</span>
  <em>
    <span>has to_</span>
  </em>
  <span> obey his will. She also knows that her presence in the harem was also at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bìxià </span>
  </em>
  <span>pleasure, her well being depends on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she has been also taught her whole life to be virtuous. What she's been through was not pure and virtuous behaviour. Even now, she is alone in a room with a man who is not her husband, wearing only a thin robe. And this man has seen and touched her. No decent woman would ever do this. But this was also what her Lord and </span>
  <em>
    <span>_husband_</span>
  </em>
  <span> had instructed her to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lost in her thoughts, Shu Rong jumped when Consort Li called her name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you daydreaming about?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Diànxià,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" she quickly replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm…" was his only reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could see that he did not believe her. But now could she tell him her thoughts? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can you please </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bìxià?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he asked, not pursuing his earlier question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Núbi</span>
  </em>
  <span> must be obedient, submissive and devoted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bìxià” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she answered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you show your obedience, submission and devotion to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bìxià</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” he questioned her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She thought about the question. What could she do? There were no usual duties that she could do - taking care of her in-laws, taking care of the household, or taking care of children. Here, she could only serve </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bìxià</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But only when she is allowed in his presence. So what can she do?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally she answered “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Núbi</span>
  </em>
  <span> does not know. If it pleases </span>
  <em>
    <span>Diànxià, </span>
  </em>
  <span>please guide </span>
  <em>
    <span>núbi.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Very well, tell me, what is your duty?" He asked her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Núbi</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s duty is to please </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bìxià.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she responded </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Núbi…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>before she could say anything further, he asked her another question. "And why is this your duty?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bìxià</span>
  </em>
  <span>… because </span>
  <em>
    <span>núbi…</span>
  </em>
  <span>" At first she did not know what to say. But then she remembered what Consort Li had told her yesterday that  She was given to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bìxià, she </span>
  </em>
  <span>belongs to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bìxià</span>
  </em>
  <span>… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because, </span>
  <em>
    <span>núbi </span>
  </em>
  <span>belongs to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bìxià.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she replied in a whisper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right. You belong to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bìxià, Bìxià </span>
  </em>
  <span>is your </span>
  <em>
    <span>zhǔrén (</span>
  </em>
  <span>owner).” Consort Li affirmed her answer before continuing “Before you can carry out your duty, you need to know your identity. Do you agree?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes </span>
  <em>
    <span>Diànxià</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she replied. She was scared, she had a feeling what Consort Li would say </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, who are you?” he had asked her this question yesterday amidst painful strikes to her bottom. At that time, she had responded purely on instinct to stop the pain. She would have probably said anything to stop the torture. But now…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Núbi</span>
  </em>
  <span> is a slave” she answered. She is a slave - somehow in her mind, she had still thought of herself as a free person, whose rights were still protected by laws, no matter how difficult it was for her to seek protection in the Imperial Palace. It gave her some comfort even. But as a slave, she had no rights. She could not own anything. A slave's life and death truly depended on their owner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, remember your identity, remember your place, do your duty well and you will not be treated badly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bìxià</span>
  </em>
  <span> is a fair and generous owner." Consort Li kindly told her, he could see that she was starting to realize the position she is in. Her eyes were teary with unshed tears and her  In truth, she has nothing to fear, as long as she continues to be docile and obedient. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded “Yes </span>
  <em>
    <span>Diànxià, núbi </span>
  </em>
  <span>will remember your advice.” Maybe she was grasping for a way to accept her situation, but she grasp on to Consort Li’s words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bìxià</span>
  </em>
  <span> had been kind and gentle to her. It must be true that he is a fair and generous owner. She also consoled herself thinking that Bìxià is her "husband" anyway, she _</span>
  <em>
    <span>has to_</span>
  </em>
  <span> obey His will no matter what. Obey him as a wife, obey him as a slave, it’s all the same. Just obey, and all will be alright.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Consort Li continued to instruct her. “Now, the harem has its rules but </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bìxià</span>
  </em>
  <span> has specific rules for his personal slaves. Listen and remember them for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bìxià </span>
  </em>
  <span>has exacting standards.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shu Rong sat on the floor, still stunned but also aware enough to know that learning the rules is important for her to do her duty. She will obey him and she will do her duty. With that thought reverberating in her mind, she listened as Consort Li taught her the basic rules that she had to follow and he also explained them on how she may apply them daily. As she listened to the rules, she learnt that she truly had no more independence over herself. But again she consoled herself. These are Bìxià's rules. This is his will. She must obey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The first is something you already know - it is </span>
  <b>to be obedient, submissive and devoted</b>
  <span> to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bìxià</span>
  </em>
  <span>." he told her before continuing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Part of obedience means that if you are given orders or instructions, you must carry them out immediately to the best of your abilities. If you fail to obey, you will be punished. If you are negligent, you will be punished. Rest assured, if you fail or perform poorly because of lack of skill or knowledge, you will be given the chance to learn it. Your responsibility would be to learn them well."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"At all times, your attention must be on Bìxià's needs. Be attentive to Bìxià's needs and respond immediately. Your owner’s needs come before yours. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Every action that you take, every instruction that you carry out, every choice you make (when you are given a choice), is done to please and serve your owner."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The second rule is to </span>
  <b>comply with etiquette, rules (including these rules) and be respectful to your betters at all times</b>
  <span>. Rudeness and disrespect will not be tolerated. Yesterday's punishment was an example of how disrespect is dealt with. Repeated mistakes will reap harsher punishment."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rule breaking will incur punishments. You are not allowed to resist punishments. It will only add on to your punishments.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you have broken any rules when you are alone, you must confess your mistake immediately. If you attempt to hide your mistake and it comes to our attention later, you will receive a harsher punishment.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Punishments may seem harsh but it serves as a reminder for you towards the rules and proper behaviour. You will give thanks for the guidance and reminder you have received after the punishment is completed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>“The third rule - You are </span><em><span>Bìxià’</span></em><span>s property and as such,</span><b> your</b> <b>whole being belongs to </b><b><em>Bìxià</em></b><b>.</b><span>”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bìxià </span>
  </em>
  <span>controls you and by His authority </span>
  <em>
    <span>běnwáng, </span>
  </em>
  <span>will manage you. You will take no independent action without asking for permission. Bear in mind, asking does not mean that permission will be given."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You must ensure that you take care of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bìxià'</span>
  </em>
  <span>s property. You will eat and drink what is given to you. You will keep your body healthy. If you are ill or injured, you must inform běnwáng immediately."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>"The fourth rule - </span><b>You are a tool for Bìxià's pleasure and you</b> <b>must be ready to serve Bìxià at all times.</b><span>"</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your body must be ready for use at all times. Ensure your body is clean, inside and out. Your diet will be adjusted to help with this. However, every evening, you are to take an enema to clean yourself out."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It is custom for concubines that serve Bìxià to be carried nude into Bìxià's bed at night; however, as his property, you will be nude at all times in His presence. If Bìxià decides you need to be clothed, clothing will be given to you.Your hair should be kept neat and up in a bun to ensure no part of your body is hidden."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You will be taught positions that display your body for pleasure and service. Learning the names of the positions, hand signals and corresponding postures are expected. When transitioning from different positions, you must do so in a manner that is pleasing to look at."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your body will also be trained to provide utmost pleasure to Bìxià. Whatever that you may be experiencing, whether pain or pleasure while in use, your utmost priority is ensuring Bìxià pleasure."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Orgasms are forbidden without explicit permission from Bìxià. You may not ask for orgasms, unless you are told otherwise. Orgasms without permission will be punished."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A responsive tool more pleasing than one that is not. As such, you will never hide your physical and verbal response when you are being used. Imperial rules dictate that eye contact with Bìxià is prohibited. However, it is His will that you maintain eye contact when serving Him. The only time you do not have to is when you are not actively serving </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bixia</span>
  </em>
  <span> or if the position you are in does not allow you to maintain eye contact."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The fifth rule is </span>
  <b>gratitude and reverence for the opportunity, privileges and rewards that you are given.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your duty and purpose is to please and serve </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bìxià</span>
  </em>
  <span>. After each time you serve </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bìxià</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you must thank Him for giving you the opportunity to serve Him. After all, a tool is only useful if it serves its purpose. A useless tool will be discarded. Be grateful that you have a purpose.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In addition, anything that is given to you is a privilege and a reward and you must be thankful for it. Gratitude is not only through words but also by your actions. All that is given to you must be treated with care and reverence. Anything given to you can be taken away."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shu Rong struggled to keep her composure as she listened to Consort Li's teachings.His frankness and matter-of-fact way of talking about sexual matters shocked her. But she repeated to herself over and over again - These are Bìxià's rules. This is His will. She must obey. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Consort Li looked at her as he finished telling her the rules. Despite looking uncomfortable, he did not see any form of anger or resistance towards the rules he had told her. It was a good sign. Maybe she would adapt well. “Repeat the five rules.” he told Shu Rong. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Núbi must </span>
  </em>
  <span>be obedient, submissive and devoted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bìxià</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Núbi </span>
  </em>
  <span>must comply with etiquette, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bìxià </span>
  </em>
  <span>rules and be respectful to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Núbi</span>
  </em>
  <span> betters at all times.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Núbi's </span>
  </em>
  <span>whole being belongs to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bìxià.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Núbi </span>
  </em>
  <span>is a tool for Bìxià's pleasure and </span>
  <em>
    <span>núbi </span>
  </em>
  <span>must be ready to serve Bìxià at all times.” she recited this sentence in a whisper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Repeat the fourth rule again, louder” Consort Li stopped her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Núbi </span>
  </em>
  <span>is a tool for Bìxià's pleasure and </span>
  <em>
    <span>núbi </span>
  </em>
  <span>must be ready to serve Bìxià at all times.” her already flushed face became even more flushed as she recited the rule again, a bit louder this time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Continue” he allowed her to proceed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Núbi </span>
  </em>
  <span>must have gratitude and reverence for the opportunity, privileges and rewards that are given to </span>
  <em>
    <span>núbi</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Every morning, you will recite these rules out loud. In the afternoon, you will write these rules down a hundred times.” he instructed her. Reciting the rules and writing them down everyday will serve to remind her of her identity and duty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes </span>
  <em>
    <span>Diànxià</span>
  </em>
  <span>'' Shu Rong answered. Doing these tasks sounded easy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bring the food" Consort Li spoke up in a louder voice as he instructed the attendants that were waiting a distance away. Silently an attendant brought out a small table and set it in front of Shu Rong while another brought a tray of food. There were only two dishes, soup and some buns. It was simple but Shu Rong's mouth watered. She was so hungry but she dared not touch the food. It was unusual for the attendants and servants to serve someone of lower status before serving a person of higher status. But still she waited to see if Consort Li would also be served.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shu Rong looked up and saw Consort Li looking at her, seemingly expecting her to do something. She looked at the food again before realising that this was a rule. After a pause, she asked "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Diànxià,</span>
  </em>
  <span> may </span>
  <em>
    <span>núbì</span>
  </em>
  <span> eat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You may eat." he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you </span>
  <em>
    <span>Diànxià." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shu Rong said before eagerly reaching for the food in front of her. She ate as quickly as she could without seeming uncouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she was done, Consort Li instructed her to follow him. They walked past the side room on the left of the main hall and down a short corridor, at the end of it was another room. Unlike all the other rooms that Shu Rong has seen in this courtyard, this room had curtains covering the arched doorway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they walked into the room, Consort Li informed her "This is the training room. You are responsible for maintaining this room. At the end of each day, when we are done, you will clean it and all the equipment used."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes </span>
  <em>
    <span>Diànxià</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she answered as she stepped into the room behind him. She did not dare to tell him that she had never personally carried out any cleaning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stepping into the room, she saw that the room was large with curtains and screens partitioning the room into different sections. The floor was polished wood and there were carpets set around the room.  There was an arhat bed behind a curtained alcove, some chests set close to the walls and at another side was a low table and some cushions for sitting. Near the table was a large shelf. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Consort Li walked to the arhat bed and sat down. Shu Rong stood in front of him, waiting for his instruction. Her thoughts were in turmoil. She was scared of what would happen to her today. Would it be like yesterday? Being stripped, touched, and violated? Her back passage was still full of that hard steel plug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Disrobe, hang your robe on that rack, and then kneel next to the rack." Consort Li instructed her as he pointed to the clothes rack conveniently set nearby before pointing to a spot where she was to kneel. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm still not too happy with this, I can't get her mindset right. But I decided that I'm just going to post it. Maybe one day I'll re-write / re-word some parts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Training - Part 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shu Rong's training continues and she is learning quickly to accept her role. <br/>Please take note of tags.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Still not very happy with the flow and characterization. But like the last chapter, I'll post it first and go over later. It's better than being stuck with writer's block. </p>
<p>Warnings for emerging Stockholm syndrome.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Yes </span>
  <em>
    <span>Diànxià</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Shu Rong answered. She walked as slow as she dared, not wanting to be punished for disobeying an order but also not wanting to be naked again. Her hands shook as she untied the ties of the robe. Keeping her back to Consort Li, she slowly slid the robe off her shoulders before removing it and hanging it on the rack. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turning, she shakily knelt down where she had been instructed. Even though Consort Li had seen her nakedness and touched her before, it was still humiliating. She bowed her head and hunched forward, keeping her hands clasped in front of her sex, trying to hide as much of her nakedness that she could.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Consort Li frowned as he saw her poor posture. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Kneel properly" he chided her. "Head up, eyes down. Straighten your back, put your arms behind your back and hold your elbows. Open your knees wider."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shu Rong followed his instructions obediently even as tears of shame filled her eyes. The position pushed her plump breasts forward. Her wider kneeling stance gave a full view of the slit between her legs. Her humiliation deepened and her body flushed red. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Unless you are told otherwise, when you enter this room, you will disrobe and kneel until you receive your next instruction." Consort Li instructed her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes </span>
  <em>
    <span>Diànxià</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she answered obediently, in a soft voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When you are in this room or in future, when in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bìxià’</span>
  </em>
  <span>s presence, you will remain on your knees. Now, get on your hands and knees and crawl here." He told her, pointing to a spot in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes </span>
  <em>
    <span>Diànxià</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she answered, she moved slowly but still obedient. She crawled the 20 steps that it took to reach that spot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she crawled, Consort Li continued to instruct her. "Keep your head up, higher. Keep your eyes on me - this is a position that you can and must maintain eye contact. Arch your back, keep your ass up, swing your hips as you move." Shu Rong tried to follow what he said. She could feel the thing between her cheek shifting as she moved. His instructions made sure she could not even look away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> "Stay on your hands and knees" he told her as she reached the spot he had pointed to.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"When you're instructed to _</span>
  <em>
    <span>get down on your hands and knees</span>
  </em>
  <span>_ or _</span>
  <em>
    <span>down_,</span>
  </em>
  <span> this is the position you will take. This position is also what you assume when you start crawling." Consort Li told her as he stood up and walked towards her. "Keep your head up, look forward, maintain eye contact" he guided her head up. Walking behind her, he placed a hand on her shoulder and the other at the small of her back. "Arch your back this way" as the hand on her back pushed down "No, ass up. Curve your back." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her body moved under his guidance. Consort Li nudged her legs apart "Open wider, that's right, now your sex is accessible" he continued. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She felt him behind her, between her spread legs, the brocade of his robe brushed against her cheeks and sex. She scrambled forward with a yelp, wanting to avoid contact but strong hands around her waist held her firm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't move" he said firmly "Get back into position" a smack from the palm of his hand landed on her ass cheek, more of a warning than a punishment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes </span>
  <em>
    <span>Diànxià</span>
  </em>
  <span>'' she bit her lips as she moved back into position. Head up, eyes looking forwards, with her back arched, legs spread wide and buttocks up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"When you are told to assume a position, stay still in the position." Consort Li warned her before standing and walking in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes </span>
  <em>
    <span>Diànxià</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she answered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Look at me, maintain eye contact when possible, this is your last warning. If you need to be reminded again, you will be punished" he waited until she looked up. "Are you feeling shy? Humiliated?" He asked, his tone was gentler.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes </span>
  <em>
    <span>Diànxià</span>
  </em>
  <span>” in truth she was not feeling humiliated, she was mortified. Shu Rong's entire body was flushed red with the shame and humiliation that she was experiencing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Remember this, it may be humiliating to you but it will please </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bìxià. </span>
  </em>
  <span>What you are learning now will allow you to serve </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bìxià </span>
  </em>
  <span>well." Consort Li told her, still in a gentle voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes </span>
  <em>
    <span>Diànxià</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>núbi </span>
  </em>
  <span>will remember." Shu Rong responded, feeling somewhat chastised at the reminder despite her humiliation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Next, when the order _</span>
  <em>
    <span>display_ </span>
  </em>
  <span> is also given, you will bring your shoulders down to the floor." Consort Li guided her by pressing her Shu Rong's shoulder down "Hands to the front, lower your head to rest on the floor, turn it to my direction." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She kept her eyes on him as best as she could as he guided her into the new position. It was similar to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>dùnshǒu </span>
  </em>
  <span>so she automatically lowered her hips, closed her legs. That resulted in a hard smack to her already sore cheeks. "Stay still. Spread your legs, wider, keep your ass up" he corrected her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>_display_</span>
  </em>
  <span>; whenever you are instructed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>_display_</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you will spread your legs wide so that your sex can be viewed clearly. If you are kneeling or standing, your will also raise your arms up and clasp your hands behind your neck or head and push your chest forward to emphasize your breasts" he told her as his hands reached between her legs. She felt him nudge at the plug that was stuffed inside her back passage before moving to her slit. She let out a soft gasp as he touched the entrance to her core. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Looks like xiǎo gǒu gǒu </span>
  </em>
  <span>is wet" he used a finger to spread the wetness from her core to her clit. "Do you enjoy learning this? Do you enjoy displaying yourself?" He asked her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No </span>
  <em>
    <span>Diànxià</span>
  </em>
  <span>" she denied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Really? But běnwáng us seeing the evidence here" his finger continued to touch her. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gǒu gǒu </span>
  </em>
  <span>is getting so wet, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>gǒu gǒu's </span>
  </em>
  <span>little pearl is peaking out" he flicked her erect clit. Shu Rong squealed at the sudden pain as she instinctively squeezed her legs together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No" Consort Li scolded her as he spanked her.  "Correct your posture" he ordered her after placing a few more spanks on the back of thighs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shu Rong spread her legs wide and lifted her bottom high. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You do not move when you are placed in a position." His palm hit her already bruised bottom, making her cry out with pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Diànxià</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nùbì</span>
  </em>
  <span> knows her mistakes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nùbì</span>
  </em>
  <span> pleads for forgiveness" Shu Rong cried out repeatedly. To her credit, she did not beg him to stop, nor did she try to avoid the spanking. She pillowed her face in her arms sobbing as she continued to acknowledge her mistake and plead for forgiveness. Her bottom and thighs were throbbing with pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Which rules did you break?" Consort Li asked her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The first rule </span>
  <em>
    <span>Diànxià" </span>
  </em>
  <span>she answered through her tears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That is partially correct. Think about your answer, </span>
  <em>
    <span>běnwáng</span>
  </em>
  <span> will revisit this again" was his response. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes </span>
  <em>
    <span>Diànxià" </span>
  </em>
  <span>she said, not really knowing what he meant but afraid to ask. She was grateful that he stopped spanking her, but in the next moment she heard him say "Běnwáng is truly disappointed. It looks like you have forgotten the rules."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Diànxià</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Shu Rong hesitantly asked, she felt like crying again. What did she do wrong now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You will copy the rules a thousand times later this afternoon. For now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>běnwáng</span>
  </em>
  <span> will teach you the next position." Consort Li retorted, seemingly running out of patience with her. "The next position is to </span>
  <em>
    <span>_spread_</span>
  </em>
  <span> or </span>
  <em>
    <span>_hold_</span>
  </em>
  <span> yourself open. When you are in this current position, you will reach back, hold on to your ass cheeks and </span>
  <em>
    <span>_spread_</span>
  </em>
  <span> them. Go on, balance your weight on your shoulders and knees."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shu Rong did as he instructed, reaching back to hold her bottom. She flinched as she touched her bruised cheeks, tears flooded her eyes at the pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Spread open, not just hold them" he told her as his hands covered hers and guided her to grasp her ass cheeks firmly before pulling them apart. She whimpered at the pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Take deep breaths" he told her, keeping her hands where it was, firmly grasping her ass cheeks open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to follow his order, taking several shuddering breaths. Slowly, the pain dulled to a manageable level. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Learn to tolerate the discomfort. It should never get in the way of your duty" he reminded her again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes </span>
  <em>
    <span>Diànxià</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she answered, her voice quavered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He released her hands. She struggled to maintain the position. She sensed that Consort Li was standing behind here. The longer she held the position, she became more conscious of how exposed she was. Tears started welling up again, and a whimper escaped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Xiǎo gǒu gǒu, </span>
  </em>
  <span>why are you crying? You’re spread out so prettily like that." Consort Li told her. "Běnwáng can see your slit glistening with wetness. You're even wetter now. Why fight this when you obviously enjoy this."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No… no </span>
  <em>
    <span>Diànxià</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she stammered out in denial. She was a decent woman, this goes against all virtuous behaviour. But even as she denied it, she could feel the slick fluid sliding down her thighs. She wanted to squeeze her legs together to make that warm feeling between her legs grow. Unconsciously, she tightened her internal muscles and more wetness flowed out of her. Her anal muscles squeezed the hard metal inside and this time instead of pain or discomfort, it felt good. Her eyes closed as she panted softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It feels good doesn’t it. Showing off your body like this. One day, you will be in front of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bìxià, </span>
  </em>
  <span>showing Him how wanton you are. How much you want to serve him.” Consort Li’s hypnotic voice drew her deeper into her pleasure. She was not aware when he started touching her again, but his fingers were touching her clit. The pressure was barely there and it tickled. She rocked her hips forward, seeking them out, but never really getting enough pressure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tears started welling up again, this time because of frustration rather than pain. Shu Rong was also letting out little whimpers and moans. She was clenching her muscles rhythmically on the plug, as she rocked her hips, stimulating herself. The warm feeling in her stomach and between her legs was building, her skin was tingling. It feels really really good. She could feel her toes curling as the pleasure build-up inside her, her breathing got heavier and her moans louder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a sudden emptiness in her as the plug was pulled out of her anus. Even the fingers that were barely touching her clit were removed. The pleasure that was building up inside her faded away, leaving a heavy feeling in her stomach. Her moans of pleasure turned into a whines of frustration. The feeling was too much and she could not hold her position. Instead she curled up on her side, crying. Consort Li pulled her into his arms, cradling her with her back to his broad chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Diànxià</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it hurts, it hurts” she sobbed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Běnwáng</span>
  </em>
  <span> knows it hurts. Take deep breaths, relax your muscles” he consoled her, as he held her tight.  "Who does this body belong to? Shu Rong, whose body is this? He asked her. She took a few deep shuddering breaths before answering "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bixia</span>
  </em>
  <span>".</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right. This body belongs to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bixia. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Your pleasure belongs to Him</span>
  <em>
    <span>” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he gently rubbed her stomach, not to arouse but to comfort “Get used to this feeling. Slaves cannot expect to receive pleasure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes </span>
  <em>
    <span>Diànxià</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>núbi</span>
  </em>
  <span> understands” she acknowledged though her sniffles, looking up at him through teary eyes. He looked down at her, her nose was red and her eyes swollen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On any other women, he would have found them ugly. But with her, he just wanted to bundle her up and coddle her. Unfortunately, she needed to learn her duties and coddling her would only hurt her more. Sighing, he took a handkerchief from his sleeves and wiped her tears before saying “We will go through the positions again.” he gently pushed her off before standing up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you </span>
  <em>
    <span>Diànxià” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she said softly “Thank you for guiding </span>
  <em>
    <span>núbi.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>before bowing low. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They spent the next few hours going through the positions she had been taught that morning. Kneel, crawl, down, spread, display, Shu Rong was made to practice the positions over and over again. Consort Li was not gentler in correcting her mistakes. He even brought out the crop and Shu Rong suffered hits when she was slow to respond or made mistakes. Despite that, she found him comforting. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I pity Shu Rong... _I_ felt frustrated writing her frustration. But luckily I'm not her :P</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Training - Part 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Shu Rong experiences what it is like to be trained, she finds herself falling deeper into total submission to her new owners.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>See end notes for spoiler-ish warnings.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She had been holding the _</span>
  <em>
    <span>display_</span>
  </em>
  <span> position for a long time. Her whole body hurts from the strenuous position. But it was not as bad as the _</span>
  <em>
    <span>spread_ </span>
  </em>
  <span>position. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Kneel" she was relieved when Consort Li gave the instruction. She tried her best to smoothly transition her body upright but it was not up to Consort Li's standards as the crop came down on her back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Get back to </span>
  <em>
    <span>_display_. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Now use your arms to push yourself up to _</span>
  <em>
    <span>down_." </span>
  </em>
  <span>another hit from the crop landed on her back as he reprimanded her "Be more graceful, glide not bounce. Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>_kneel_</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shu Rong was finally allowed to straighten her back to kneel upright, with her arms folded behind her back. She immediately looked at Consort Li, maintaining the required eye contact.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, put on the robe, then wait for <em>běnwáng</em> at the door." He instructed her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes </span>
  <em>
    <span>Diànxià</span>
  </em>
  <span>" she acknowledged his order before crawling to the rack to retrieve the robe. She stood up when she reached the rack, put on the robe and then went back down on all fours to crawl to the doorway of the room. She sat next to the door and waited for Consort Li. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man walked towards her. He was holding something in his hand. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>_Down _  </span>
  </em>
  <span>and _</span>
  <em>
    <span>spread_. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Pull your robe up to your waist first" he told her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The constant practice from the morning's training had a conditioning effect on Shu Rong's behaviour and she immediately moved into the position as ordered. The position had her with her head down to the floor and her ass as high up as she could, her hands reached back, holding her cheeks apart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She felt something cold dripping between her exposed cheeks and on her anus. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Clench your muscles and then relax them" Consort Li instructed her and even though she felt that the act was humiliating, she obeyed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Again" he told her, dripping some more oil into her anus as she relaxed her muscles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Clench again, hold" he told her and she felt him place something hard at anus. "Relax and push out" he told her "push out like you are relieving yourself". </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tried but when she felt him putting more pressure with the object, her anal muscles clamped down hard, resisting the object. She cried out at the pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gǒu gǒu, </span>
  </em>
  <span>It's the same plug you wore the whole night. It won't hurt you" he assured her before continuing "Clench and then relax and when you feel the pressure on your hole, push out and let it in". </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She followed his instructions, clenching her muscles and then forcing herself to relax and push out when Consort Li pressed the plug against her hole. The plug slide in smoothly with only the slightest resistance. Shu Rong let out a small yelp as she felt the smooth metal slide in her. It was not painful but it was not the most comfortable feeling when it entered her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stand up, you may walk once we exit this room” Consort Li informed her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes </span>
  <em>
    <span>Diànxià</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Shu Rong stood up in relief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You will always walk or crawl two paces behind </span>
  <em>
    <span>běnwáng</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he said before exiting the room. Shu Rong followed behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>==========</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After having their afternoon meal, Shu Rong was back to the training room where she had to remove her clothes and go back down to her knees. It was time for her to write her lines. As Consort Li relaxed on the arhat bed, she sat in proper posture in front of him writing down the five rules over and over again for a thousand times. She sat with her back straight, her legs were folded under her, knees together, her bottom resting on her heels. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her wrists were aching before she was even halfway through and her legs were numb from keeping the same folded position. The position also placed pressure on her bruised bottom. Shu Rong had tried to discreetly adjust her position but Consort Li caught her even though she thought that he was not paying attention to her. He admonished her severely before giving her 10 hits from the crop. She also learnt another use for the _</span>
  <em>
    <span>display_ </span>
  </em>
  <span>position - punishment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was dark by the time she finished writing the lines. After Consort Li examined her work, he asked her “Have you thought about your answer? Do you know which rules you broke this morning?” he questioned her, he did not sound accusative but instead inquiring. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had moved from the position he ordered her to take this morning. She thought that it was the first rule - which was to be obedient. But thinking further, she may have broken the second rule also because the second rule was to obey all the five rules.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Núbi </span>
  </em>
  <span>has thought about it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Núbi </span>
  </em>
  <span>thinks it was the first and second rule </span>
  <em>
    <span>Diànxià</span>
  </em>
  <span>" she replied hesitantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You broke all five rules” Consort Li corrected her before explaining “You did not obey the instruction that was given to you -  that is the first rule. By breaking the first rule or any rule, you fail to obey the second rule; so your answers are correct. However, look at your body, it is full of bruises. What is the third rule?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>“</span><em><span>Núbi’s </span></em><span>whole being</span> <span>belongs to </span><em><span>Bìxià” </span></em><span>she answered. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, and you did not look after </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bìxià's</span>
  </em>
  <span> property - your body is injured. You deserve the punishment, but if you cared more about looking after </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bìxia's</span>
  </em>
  <span> property, you would try harder to be obedient. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Běnwáng</span>
  </em>
  <span> had to correct you three times to remain still in position - how is that an obedient slave?” he chastised her, sounding more disappointed than angry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shu Rong felt her eyes tearing with guilt; his disappointment made her feel worse than his anger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you think you broke the fourth rule?” he asked her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Núbi</span>
  </em>
  <span>… was selfish, </span>
  <em>
    <span>núbi</span>
  </em>
  <span> did not focus on serving but on </span>
  <em>
    <span>núbi’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>discomfort.” she responded after a while. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right - pain or pleasure while in use, your utmost priority is ensuring Bìxià pleasure. You move now to avoid the pain, one day, will you also disrupt Bìxià pleasure because of your pain?" he asked her hypothetically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No </span>
  <em>
    <span>Diànxià</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>núbi </span>
  </em>
  <span>will learn to be better” she answered, her voice quavering as she tried to hold back her tears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And the fifth rule?” he asked her “How did you break it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>““</span><em><span>Núbi…”</span></em> <span>she flushed and looked down. She did not know how she broke this rule. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gratitude. Did you thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>běnwáng</span>
  </em>
  <span> for spanking you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No </span>
  <em>
    <span>Diànxià</span>
  </em>
  <span>, núbi did not.</span>
  <em>
    <span>” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she responded in a soft voice, still looking down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Being corrected is a privilege. It makes you a better tool to service Bìxià” he reminded her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Listening to his calm explanation of how she had broken the rules made her feel guilty for her ignorance. To her tired mind, everything he said made sense - it was her fault for not being obedient; for not working hard enough to learn properly; for damaging her owner’s property; for not respecting and being grateful to the person that is teaching her to be better. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Diànxià</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>núbi </span>
  </em>
  <span>knows her mistakes now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Núbi </span>
  </em>
  <span>will try to be better</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span> ” she answered, looking up at him with teary eyes. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Núbi </span>
  </em>
  <span>will try to be better</span>
  <em>
    <span>. Diànxià</span>
  </em>
  <span>, please forgive </span>
  <em>
    <span>núbi”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>she pleaded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at her, evaluating her behaviour and sincerity of her response. She squirmed under his scrutiny. By the time he responded, she had started crying silently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well, remember what you have learnt today and work harder tomorrow” he said before telling her to clean up the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you Diànxià, </span>
  <em>
    <span>núbi </span>
  </em>
  <span>promise to do better tomorrow” she answered gratefully, bowing low in obeisance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Under his guidance, she cleaned up the papers and writing utensils that she had used and put them away. The room was still relatively clean so she did not have to do much. After that, Consort Li allowed her to put on the robe before they left the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shu Rong crawled shakily towards the rack holding the robe. Her legs were still stiff from staying in position for so long; she did not think that she would be able to stand up. After putting on the robe, she crawled to the door to wait for Consort Li. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stood up and hobbled behind him on stiff legs to her room. There he ordered her to strip before bringing her into the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>==========</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shu Rong saw that there was an addition to the bathroom. On the stool that held the towelling clothes was a waterbag made of leather. It was an unusual item to be in the bathing room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Consort Li instructed her to bring the item to him. She picked it up and found that the water bag had an unusually long and tapered mouth that ended with a metal pipe. The bag felt quite heavy as it was already filled with fluid. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Consort Li took the bag before telling her "You will learn to use this by yourself in future. <em>Běnwáng</em> will show you how to do it today. Two times should be enough to ensure that you're fully clean but if needed take a third." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hang the bag up here" he said, showing her a hook on the wall " and get down and into the _</span>
  <em>
    <span>display_ </span>
  </em>
  <span>position". He gestured for her to get into position near the wall. Filled with dread, she went down on her knees before bending over and bracing herself with her ass high up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If you are wearing a anal plug, you may remove the plug at this time" he told her "go on, take it out". </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She reached back and pulled out the metal plug she had been wearing most of the day. She had gotten used to its presence removing it now made her feel funny. It was the first time she had seen it, it was made of finely polished metal and was as wide as finger with a flat base at the end. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This is probably the first time you are seeing an anal plug. They come in different shapes and sizes. You will get a chance to know them all later" he informed her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This end of the tube" he showed her the metal pipe "that goes into you, all the way to this end." About 3 to 4 inches were to be inserted and it looked something like the anal plug but thinner and instead of a flat base, it was connected to the bag.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Make sure to hold it in to avoid making a mess" he advised her before bringing the metal tube into her anus and pushing it in. It slid in easily, her passage was already open and lubricated from the plug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This clamp stops the water from flowing, removing it will allow water to flow inside you". Consort Li removed the clamp and Shu Rong tensed as she felt the slightly warm water flowing into her. Shu Rong groaned as the water slowly filled her insides. Her belly felt tight and full. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"About half more to go" Consort Li informed her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She whimpered as the full feeling started to become more uncomfortable and painful. Despite the coolness of the room, she was sweating. She shuddered as the cramps got worse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Done, you did a good job taking it all in. Now, the tube will be removed, make sure to hold the water in" he told her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She whimpered but did not answer. She jumped when a hard slap landed on her backside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you hear? Hold the water in" he repeated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes </span>
  <em>
    <span>Diànxià" </span>
  </em>
  <span>she said, moaning at the pain. The cramping was getting more painful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tube was pulled from her anus and a few trickles of water flowed out before she managed to clench her muscles tight enough to stop the flow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hold the water for one stick of incense" he instructed her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She whimpered as she felt another spasm go through her. She clenched her anal muscles harder; she had to hold it in. She could not embarrass herself by letting go and soiling herself in this position. </span>
  <span>Shu Rong closed her eyes and tried to breathe through the pain. Somehow, yesterday's enema was not as painful or difficult. Perhaps because she did not have to struggle to keep the water in herself or perhaps they did not use such a large amount of water. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Get up." Consort Li's voice broke through her discomfort. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pushed herself up and moved gingerly towards the toilet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Where do you think you are going?" He asked her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The toilet </span>
  <em>
    <span>Diànxià" </span>
  </em>
  <span>she answered, her arms coming to hold her churning stomach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, squat over the drain." came his order.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Diànxià..." </span>
  </em>
  <span>she said in a pleading manner even as she positioned herself over the drain hole. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You may release where you are now" he gave her permission. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Diànxià… </span>
  </em>
  <span>please...</span>
  <em>
    <span>" </span>
  </em>
  <span>she looked at him in horror and shame. How could such a personal bodily function be done in front of him and not even on the toilet. She had to ask him to leave the room at least."</span>
  <em>
    <span>Diànxià… </span>
  </em>
  <span>will Diànxià please leave the room…</span>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
  </em>
  <span> she pleaded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, this too is a lesson and a reminder. Privacy is a privilege. Slaves do not have that privilege unless given by their owners. So either you evacuate yourself where you are or you can continue to hold on and suffer the pain" he gave her an ultimatum.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shu Rong was torn between the pain and her shame. In the end, it became too much for her to hold on and the water rushed out of her into the drain underneath her. She could not keep looking at Consort Li, she closed her eyes tightly, trying to block out what was happening. But she could not avoid feeling, hearing and smelling what was happening to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you done?" Consort Li asked her after a while. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes </span>
  <em>
    <span>Diànxià" </span>
  </em>
  <span>she finally looked up at him, burning with embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He reached for something on the wall and water pumped out from an outlet in the wall. It drenched her and washed away the remnants of fecal matter down the drain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turning off the water he showed her how to fill the bag and then ordered her into position to take another enema. After she retained the second enema for about 10 minutes, he made her void it in the same way - squatting over the drain. Seeing that the second enema came out clean, he did not make her take a third. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You will do this every night and also after you have been used. These items, and the plug must be cleaned with soap and water after every use." he instructed her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes </span>
  <em>
    <span>Diànxià" </span>
  </em>
  <span>she responded, looking pitiful with her red teary eyes. He petted her head reassuringly "You will get used to this. You do not want to get Bìxià dirty with your filth do you?" he asked her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No </span>
  <em>
    <span>Diànxià" </span>
  </em>
  <span>she said in horror. How could she taint her </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span> in this way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then you need to take this task seriously" he told her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes </span>
  <em>
    <span>Diànxià, núbì</span>
  </em>
  <span> will do so" she said firmly, even though she was still crying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded approvingly, he wiped her tears away and petted her gently, soothing her, and rewarding her with his gentle touch. Shu Rong nuzzled the hand petting her - she liked it when he was gentle to her. Seeing that he did not stop her, she leaned on his legs, clutching at his robes seeking comfort. He allowed her actions, after all, a little sweetness and pampering is as effective as pain when it comes to training _<em>pets</em>_. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a while, Consort Li gestured for her to kneel up and follow him. He found that she crawled behind him instead of walking. It was an interesting development.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just like the night before, Consort Li bathed her while she once again knelt beside the tub. This time the water was comfortably hot and let out a sigh of pleasure as the hot water cascaded over her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>"</span><em><span>Xiǎo</span></em> <em><span>gǒu gǒu, </span></em><span>does this feel good?" he asked her with a smile.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes </span>
  <em>
    <span>Diànxià" </span>
  </em>
  <span>she responded. The water soothed her sore body and warmed her up. </span>
  <span>"Thank you </span>
  <em>
    <span>Diànxià" </span>
  </em>
  <span>smiling back at him happily. She seemed to have recovered from being upset over the enemas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you need to urinate?" He asked her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes </span>
  <em>
    <span>Diànxià" </span>
  </em>
  <span>she responded before asking "May </span>
  <em>
    <span>núbi</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Go ahead, you know what to do" he allowed her. Her obedience to the rules were becoming more natural. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shyly thanked him, it took a while but she relieved herself where she knelt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good </span>
  <em>
    <span>gǒu gǒu" </span>
  </em>
  <span>he praised her as he took the water dipper and washed the mess away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If </span>
  <em>
    <span>gǒu gǒu</span>
  </em>
  <span> behaves well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>gǒu gǒu </span>
  </em>
  <span>can enjoy this every day" he told her as gently washed her body with a soapy cloth, making sure every part of it was thoroughly clean. She responded to his instructions to lift her arms when he told her to and turned when he wanted her to. </span>
  <span>Consort Li noticed that she was becoming more and more receptive to being touched. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Come, spread your legs" she obediently opened her legs allowing him to wash between her legs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was giving out little moans of pleasure as the soapy cloth glided through her folds and between her buttocks. He repeated the soft touches until she started to rock her hips seeking the touch. Not wanting to stimulate her too much, he moved on to other parts of her body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shu Rong whimpered as the sensation between her legs ceased but she did not protest. The cloth moving over her other parts of her body felt good too. Gentle hands washed the soap away from her body before wiping her dry. Her long hair was released from its bun and combed until it shined before being braided to prevent it from tangling in her sleep. </span>
</p>
<p><span>"</span><em><span>Xiǎo</span></em> <em><span>gǒu gǒu, </span></em><span>clean your teeth" he told her once her grooming was completed and she automatically followed his instructions. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Stand up, come with běnwáng" and again she obediently followed his instruction. </span>
  <span>Consort Li led the docile slave out of the room and onto the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shu Rong climbed on to the bed clumsily and laid on her front as instructed. The bed today had a mat on it, it was more comfortable than the night before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Consort Li's warm hands touched her body, inspecting her skin. Most of the hits she collected today did not leave any marks. Only her bottom and thighs had new bruises - she gained them when she was spanked and cropped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smelled the medicinal oil before she felt it. </span>
  <span>The cold oil was poured on her back before being rubbed into her bruised skin. Just like the night before, after her injury was treated, he moved on to introducing a new anal plug into her passage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her anal muscles were more relaxed today since she had worn a plug for most of the day. She felt him pour more oil between her cheeks before a finger worked its way into her. The pumping motion felt quite pleasant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Does it hurt?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmmmm, no </span>
  <em>
    <span>Diànxià" </span>
  </em>
  <span>she said, unconsciously squeezing down on his finger "Feels good".</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed silently, just the night before, she was resisting him. Now, she was enjoying it.  His finger pushed in deeper, in and out. Taking his time to push more oil inside her, coating her passage well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Relax then push out" he told her as he pressed two fingers to her entrance. Applying more oil to his fingers, he rubbed her fluttering muscles. "Push out, you will be taking two fingers now" he told her. He pushed two fingers inside her when he felt her fluttering muscles loosening. She cried out at the sudden change in fullness but did not fight to get away. Despite the lubrication and preparation, her anal passage still had to be stretched to take in his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"_<em>Master</em>_, it hurts" she whimpered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The way she unconsciously addressed of him was a pleasant surprise. From the formal _His Royal Highness_ to master. It showed how much more she was starting to accept her role as a slave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Relax, </span>
  <em>
    <span>gǒu gǒu, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it will feel good in a while" he stroked her tensed back with one hand while his fingers stayed still inside her. </span>
  <span>Her anal passage was warm and tight around his fingers. He pumped his fingers in a out a few time before pulling it out of her hole and applying more oil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He worked on loosening her anal muscles, as his fingers pumped in and out of her hole. He wriggled his fingers and rubbed her insides, letting her feel good and allowing the oil to work. Slowly her muscles relaxed and she was again clenching rhythmically around his fingers seeking out pleasure while letting out little moans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Feels good?" he asked her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes <em>Diànxià</em>, feels nice... full." she agreed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Běnwáng has a new plug for you, it will fill you up better" he told her as he withdrew his fingers. She felt a cold hard object touching her anus. This time the steel plug was about half an inch long than the last plug and twice as wide. The plug was lubricated with the same medicinal oil and then pushed firmly into her anus until the base resting between her cheeks. She closed her eyes at the sensation, the plug felt cold going inside her and it was also bigger and heavier. Her master was right she thought as she savored the full feeling it gave her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A gentle touch to her head woke her from her reverie. "Tired? Drink up and you can sleep" he told her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Emm.. yes, Diànxià" she looked up at him through sleepy eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He placed a bowl of water in front of her. Despite having her hands free, she leaned forward and slowly licked the water up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What a clever </span>
  <em>
    <span>xiǎo gǒu gǒu</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he praised her. The bowl was taken away once she was done and she was instructed to lay on her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She did not protest as her hands were lifted and chained above her head while her ankles were chained to the bottom of the bed. This time she was covered with a blanket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sleep well </span>
  <em>
    <span>gǒu gǒu" </span>
  </em>
  <span>he wished her before leaving the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you _<em>Master</em>_" she murmured sleepily as she drifted off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In this chapter, Shu Rong goes through enemas. It may be squicky for some people. <br/>But I would like to emphasize that it has nothing to do with scatophilia or scat (i.e. sexual arousal and pleasure from feces). </p>
<p>A lot of what she goes through now is to break her down and rebuild her to what her owner and master want her to be. A slave that is totally devoted to pleasing her owner.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Training - Part 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Final part for this chapter. Shu Rong's training progresses.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, please read the tags. </p><p>Fantasy only.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next few weeks, Shu Rong found herself following a schedule planned by Consort Li. He was the first person and last person that she would see everyday and the only person that would interact with her. She knew that there were other people in the courtyard, they would bring food in, light the lanterns and extinguish them. The courtyard was also spotlessly clean all the time. But she had no meaningful interactions with them. They moved around the courtyard silently and almost invisibly. She did not have permission to talk or interact with them and whenever they happened to be in the same room as her (rarely), they did their best to not look at her and left the room as soon as possible. </p><p> </p><p>Shu Rong, who grew up with a group of maidservants around her that were chatty and cheerful was not used to being alone nor was she used to the quiet environment. She was lonely and it made her crave the time Consort Li would spend with her even though the training he put her through was difficult. As her training progressed, he spent less time with her during the day. It made her appreciate the time he was there training her. </p><p> </p><p>Shu Rong would be woken up everyday by Consort Li. He would let her out of the shackles that bound her to the bed before telling her what to do next. Most of the time she would be told to wash up and dress. Then Consort Li would ask her to recite her rules and explain to her how she can be a better slave. Her instructions for the day would be given. Her morning meal would be given to her next. </p><p> </p><p>After that, they would go to the training room and Shu Rong would learn and practice repeatedly the skills that her owner wanted her to know under Consort Li's guidance. She was taught how to walk, how to move and how to position her body for sexual acts. She was also taught Bìxià's daily living preferences  and to serve (in a non sexual way) with proper etiquette. </p><p> </p><p>She was kept on most parts ignorant about actual sexual acts. Consort Li would tease and touch her but she was never allowed to experience orgasms. Her virginity remained intact and she was never penetrated nor was she taught about oral sex. Anal training each evening was the closest to penetrative sex that she experience, but it was only introduced to her because anal penetration required preparation. </p><p> </p><p>Shu Rong would have her afternoon meals with Diànxià. Mealtime was also used to train her. She was taught Bìxià's food and drink preferences and how to serve him during meals. Sometimes, her food would be served in a shallow bowl on the floor and she would eat from it without using her hands. At first, _<em> Master_ </em> would chide her for being a messy <em> gǒu gǒu. </em>But she soon learnt how to daintily lick up the food. She also learnt to eat and take food from Consort Li's hands. </p><p> </p><p>In the afternoon, after having her meal, she would write her lines. This was when Consort Li would leave her alone until evening. She was expected to complete the tasks given to her. Everyday, without fail, she would write down the five main rules that was the pillar of her life as a slave. Each rule would be written a hundred times meaning that she would write five hundred lines each day unless she was being punished. She once had to write the rules down 5000 times. It took her a whole afternoon and night to finish. Consort Li did not allow her to move until she finished writing her lines, not even to use the toilet. She had to clean up the mess after she finished her lines. Wetting herself was embarrassing; but to her, it was not as bad as Consort Li making her bath herself that night. </p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, Consort Li would also give her some tasks to do. Learn a new song, embroider a sachet, paint a picture or read a book. It was expected that whatever she was told to do had to be completed well. Shu Rong learnt that being good and doing her tasks well may sometimes lead to rewards. She _did not_ always get rewarded as Consort Li had told her that it was expected of her to always do her best.</p><p>However, punishments were always quickly doled out for poorly completed or incomplete work. So she made sure to be diligent to avoid punishments. But most importantly, she did not want to disappoint Bìxià. </p><p> </p><p>Every five days, she had to write a self-reflection on her training, the mistakes that she had made and the punishments that she had received. This was a 'report' that Consort Li had her prepare for Bìxià to read. Of course, Bìxià is well aware about her training and progress as there was nothing that Consort Li would hide from his Lord and husband. However, the self-reflection serves to remind Shu Rong of her identity and the power her owner has over her. </p><p> </p><p>The self-reflections would be returned to her, with comments written in vermilion ink, indicating that the Emperor himself had truly read them. The comments often gave orders for improvement but and sometimes they praise her for her accomplishments. She looked forward to the praises. </p><p> </p><p>The first and only time she wrote a self-reflection after a major mistake, she cried bitterly while writing it. She waited in fear for days, her attention and focus towards training and learning was affected greatly causing her to be punished harshly. When she finally received her owner's written response, she found the outcome worse than she could ever imagined.</p><p>Her owner did not admonish her or punished her further. But instead, he expressed his disappointment for her poor performance. Bìxià questioned her willingness to serve him and granted her permission to leave the Harem.</p><p> </p><p>She begged and begged for Consort Li to help her; she pleaded for mercy to remain. But with a look of regret, he gave her the clothes she had worn when entering the Harem and led her out of the courtyard into a carriage. They travelled for several hours until they reached the outskirt of the Imperial City.</p><p> </p><p>Shu Rong was sent to the army camp.  At Consort Li's order, Shu Rong was dragged out of the carriage and carried into a dark room inside one of the buildings before the door was closed behind her. She could hear the sounds coming from the other rooms. The groans and grunts of pleasure, the cries of unwilling woman, vulgar laughters and lewd words being shouted. She spent the entire night in fear of someone coming into the room and raping her. When Consort Li retrieved her the next morning, she was pale and almost catatonic with fear. He had asked her then if she was still unwilling to serve Bìxià or would she prefer to remain here, in the army's brothel.</p><p>Shu Rong could not remember of what happened next. She woke-up shackled to her bed; she was back in the Imperial Harem. Consort Li released her from her shackles and gave her her usual orders, there was no mention of her leaving the harem anymore. After that day, she was more subdued and more honest in attitude towards training and obeying the rulese. </p><p>---------------</p><p>Shu Rong loves and hates her evening routines the most.</p><p>Consort Li would come and inspect her written work, she always looked forward to seeing him then (this she loves). She made sure her lines were written neatly with no errors. Any other tasks were completed and also eagerly presented for inspection. Making a mistake at this time may lose her the privilege of Consort Li's attention that evening. </p><p> </p><p>But in the evenings, there was also the enemas (this she hates). She hates having to take her daily enemas but she was very careful to never show her displeasure.  </p><p>What she loves about evenings came after - Consort Li would bathe her (but only if she was good that day). She craved his attention. His touches are so gentle and comforting, so different from the strict teacher and taskmaster during the day. She tries her best to be good to earn his care each evening. After her bath time, she would feel relaxed and sleepy. </p><p> </p><p>Consort Li would lead her to the soft and comfortable bed (she loves this). It was another reward she had earned for being good.</p><p>What she loves the most was his touch. If she was extra good, he would hold her and pet her. On the bed, he would also soothe her injuries from her punishments, if any. She was punished less and less now, so her welts and bruises were fading.Once her injuries were treated, he would put lotion on her whole body, from tip to toe. It made her skin soft and smooth and prevented calluses from forming on her hands and knees. Consort Li told her that Bìxià loves soft and smooth skin and she must always make sure to maintain it that way. </p><p> </p><p>The last thing before she slept was inserting the anal plug (sometimes she loves this, sometimes she hates this). She had a plug in her every day since she entered the harem, except when she left it that one night (she doesn't like to think about it). She had wondered why her back passage had to be opened and filled. Consort Li told her it was Bìxià's order and Shu Rong did not question further.</p><p> </p><p>Bìxià was pleased with her progress and with his recent comment on her self-reflection, He had bestowed her with a box full of plugs in different shapes and sizes. Bìxià's instructions was for her to learn to use them. The medicinal oil that was used and also Consort Li's work in opening her up had made her anal passage pliant and receptive to the plugs. Shu Rong never knew what would be used on her every night. She dreaded the heavy jade plugs that were long and smooth. Those plugs came in different widths and they were hard to keep inside her. She had to hold them in with her anal muscles but their heavy weight and lack of a tapered neck made it easy for them to slide out of her when she slept. But she tried her best every time. </p><p> </p><p>Consort Li would fasten her shackles and cover her up after her plug was in. And then he would leave her until the next day. She would always try to fall asleep as soon as possible. So that she could see him again the next day. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope that this part shows how much she has changed. In my mind, the whole intention of training is to make her not only into a good slave but one that is wholly devoted to serving her owner. Not only that, if the training was done well enough, she would become totally dependant to her master (Consort Li) and owner (the Emperor).</p><p>I will likely add on "extras" to this story - bits and pieces of Shu Rong's training. But in the meantime, I want to move on to the next part of Shu Rong's journey (smutty, sexy times)...</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The status of a concubine in the Imperial Harem is very different from a concubine in a common household. Those in the Imperial Harem can hold a lot of power especially if they have children from the Emperor. If they have a son, they may one day become the Emperor’s mother, making them the most powerful woman in the country. </p><p>_Glossary_<br/>Diànxià - Your Highness<br/>Běnwáng This king / This Nobleman</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>